When It Dawned On Me
by somethingaboutthemoon
Summary: Black had Potter in a headlock whilst Potter was waving his arms around haphazardly, Remus of course was standing a good few metres away from the pair as they zig zagged and staggered slowly down the hill. I smiled to myself... Wait what?


**When It Dawned On Me**

I was sitting in the library, in my favourite spot by the window staring at my book not bothering to read the words. I heard three unmistakable hoots of laughter and instinctively tore my gaze from the page of words out the window, walking towards the lake were three boys; Black, Potter and Remus. Black had Potter in a headlock whilst Potter was waving his arms around haphazardly, Remus of course was standing a good few metres away from the pair as they zig zagged and staggered slowly down the hill. I smiled to myself... Wait what?

I was having a bad day, I'd woken up late and missed breakfast completely, I'd forgotten the Potions test we had today and as I arrived in the door the only seat left in the classroom was one directly in front of a certain James Potter aka the arrogant toerag. And just to top it all off as I made my way to my desk my stomach rumbled uncommonly loudly,

"Hungry Evans?" Ja- Potter winked,

"Shove it Potter," I replied and on hearing the response, "someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," from the boy sitting next to Potter I dropped my head onto the desk and shut my eyes.

Around five minutes later someone kicked me sharply in the back of my left leg. I turned round read to complain and hex the culprit but to my shock I was greeted by Potter who was leaning over his desk, his face inches from mine, "I think you look beautiful Lily," he said solemnly.

I gaped for a minute before turning around to face the Professor and I swear I felt the corners of my lips tug up...

It was Friday evening, the common room was comfortably warm, I was in my favourite chair by the fire that was sizzling away before me. My best friend, Marlene McKinnon was sitting on the rug, back against my chair as I braided her hair.

"It's so unfair Mar, your hair is amazing, I'm so jealous," I pouted

Marlene has long black wavy hair that flowed over her shoulders, it was shiny to see and soft to touch and it always smelt amazing, also the most annoying part? She could wear red.

My fiery locks rebelled every time I went within a five metre radius of a red item of clothing. It was so annoying; did it really look that bad?

"What are you talking About Lils? Your hair is gorgeous,"

"Yeah if you like looking like you're constantly on fire then I guess it's great,"

"We've been through this," she said sighing

I mimicked her waving my hands in the air and putting on a little kids voice. This earned a playful dig on my leg.

"I wish I had your hair," I moaned shoving her away,

Then an annoying voice followed by its owner appeared from behind the sofa, "But Lily your hair is so nice, its like fire and the sun and reminds me of..." he looked down at his feet and shuffled them uncomfortably "...redvines," he mumbled.

I swear James Potter got crazier by the day, "How so?" I said raising an eyebrow quizzically,

"Well, you are funny and smart and can do pretty much anything, and well redvines, what the hell can't they do?" He said gesturing to the ceiling with his hands.

Then I laughed. In front of the whole common room. I LILY MARIE EVANS LAUGHED AT SOMETHING JAMES POTTER SAID. What is the world coming too?

But that wasn't even the end of my madness, I know what you're thinking, Lily you can't be serious? But believe me, I think I've left the planet earth and landed on mars today,

After my laughing subsided I said (oooh suspense) "James."

Shock registered on my face.

Potter looked stunned.

The common room had silenced.

Marlene was grinning.

Remus was sitting innocently in the corner an amused glint in his eye which he immediately buried in his book.

Then the portrait swung open and Black called, "Prongs, Moony, get your hot arses over here this minute."

Potter shot me and apologetic look as if to say what can you do? I shrugged then fell back onto the sofa trying to recall what just happened. I looked in my small compact mirror to check my blush and found something much worse. I was smiling..

I woke up next morning when light started to pour through the small gap in the curtains, I groaned and turned over too comfy to get up. It was a Saturday after all I figured I'd just get up around midday and go straight to lunch after a quick shower. Then something caught my eye, someone had just flown past the window, I knew this because a shadow formed in the sliver of light that had made its way through to my bed. With sitting up I drew back the curtains and saw none other than James Potter flying around on his broomstick chasing a very worried looked Peter Pettigrew around. Poor boy I thought to myself, he didn't have a chance against Potter's toned body and amazing quidd- "WOAH!" I exclaimed earning grunts from my friends still asleep.

Then it dawned on me and I burst into a fit of hysterical giggles. I rolled off my bed doubled over in laughter clutching my head protectively and numerous pillows and other sharp objects were thrown at me. Why hadn't I seen it before? I liked James Potter... shoot.

**Hello Readers and everyone! I'm almost done my exams and so will be able to update my other stories soon (YAY) but yeah if you've read this then thankyou for reading :D please review? Thoughts? This might not be very good but its late and I had an exam today so I am mentally exhausted :/ so yeah...**

**Ohh and I disclaim this^^ J.K Rowling could have done it way better **

**rawr**

**Theressomethingaboutthemoon x**


End file.
